Many machines, assemblies, and systems, across a variety of industries, have rotating elements that interface with static, non-rotating elements. In certain applications, fluid seals are implemented to prevent fluid leakage between the rotating elements and the static elements. For example, rotating airfoils and/or shafts in in gas turbine engines generally utilize a variety of seals to interface with static elements in order to prevent fluid leakage. Conventional seals, however, are often difficult to manufacture and install. For example, a single conventional annular seal in a gas turbine engine may involve hours of painstaking machining. Occasionally pieces of a conventional annular seal may become dislodged during the machining process (e.g., during electrical discharge machining “EDM”) and thus the part may be scrapped, despite the material and time already invested in its manufacture.